If Werewolves Could Fly
by Stranded Star
Summary: ...then we would exist." A series of non-canonical pairings to shake up Twilight a bit.
1. Brother Dearest

If Werewolves Could Fly…

A Twilight Fanfic

By Stranded Star

Summary: "…then we would exist." A series of non-canonical pairings to shake up Twilight a bit.

First Oneshot: Brother Dearest

Pairing: Alice and Edward

Summary: "Her inky hair against the alabaster of her skin still intrigues and delights him."

* * *

Her topaz eyes glitter playfully as she tosses him a secretive glance over her shoulder. Slowly, deliberately, she leans over the doe, dipping her head to feed daintily. A low chuckle escapes him. There is a delicacy to his new sister, in her shimmering laugh and her fey-like features. Her hair is black like a crow's wing, and fans out from her face in a dark cloud. Every movement is exquisite, graceful. She reminds him of a gazelle, fleet and dazzling. Moving closer, Edward touches her shoulder, careful, as if he will hurt her.

Alice turns around, hands on hips. "Oh Edward!" she sings, voice a symphony of bells. He grins slowly, stroking her bone-white face. "Yes, Alice?"

"Catch me if you can." With that she jumps elegantly into the nearest fir, swinging at unnatural speed through the trees. A laugh escapes him. "I'm coming, Alice."

Years later, they still hunt together, and her inky hair against the alabaster of her skin still intrigues and delights him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: A bit strange and somewhat short; the following ones should be longer. **

**Next Pairing: Jacob/Leah**


	2. You Know I Hate You, Right?

Second Oneshot: You Know I Hate You, Right?

Pairing: Jacob and Leah

Summary: "For the rest of the night, they are utterly and completely still."

They have fallen into sort of a routine: Leah gets him up in the wee hours of the morning, yanking off the blankets the bloodsuckers left out for them. (She refuses to use them, claiming "they smell like sugar-coated pits of hell.") Once up, Jacob grumbles for about half an hour as he gulps down the cornflakes Leah managed to filch from her mom's larder. Then they grudgingly agree that Seth is the sweetest (and the most annoying) werewolf probably ever when he insists on watching the house ("and Bella's baby," he adds earnestly). As no one in their right mind could ever hurt Seth, they figure it's safe to leave him as they set out for the north border.

On patrol they pick up their usual banter, made even more spirited by the fact it's taking place completely nonverbally. He teases her about the state of her fur, which is sticking up everywhere from the lack of a good bathing. He tries vainly to conceal the twinge of worry he feels when he realizes she hasn't transformed in days. When she catches wind of his thoughts she rolls her eyes at him and tells him to man up. He laughs at this and forgets, just for a moment, that Bella Swan is still waiting for him to come "be her sun."

They run, quick flitting shadows, through the forest, and splash through the river, sending gleaming droplets of water everywhere. Leah barks in joy, and as Jake looks at her, he sees that this is the real Leah. _Sam's _Leah. But that thought, for some reason, irritates him, and he tries to ignore the twinge of jealousy he feels for the older Alpha.

By evening, they've done the whole route, and they're both exhausted. She brings down the buck in a herd of deer, and he graciously settles for the largest doe. In the gentlest way possible, because she hates needing help, he slips into her mind, letting his wolf instincts take over both of them.

This is perhaps the most intimate thing either of them has ever experienced, and, truthfully, it makes them both uncomfortable. But, Jake realizes, there is something between them now that makes the sharing easier, and the only thing he can assign to it is that they've developed a sort of understanding. But when she looks up at him, eyes grateful, he wonders if maybe, just maybe, they are finally friends.

But today, unlike the other days, he doesn't really want to see Bella and her bloodsucker husband. Leah doesn't exactly object to staying away, because, frankly, she despises Bella and could use less of her anyway. Instead of heading back to the house, they go to the sea cliffs outside the pack's territory and gaze at the stars silently. They don't need to speak, because this scene is one that merits an incommunicable peace. They would never admit to each other, but this, this companionable ease, is worth more to them than an open friendship.

Eventually, Leah speaks.

"You know I hate you, right?"

Jake laughs. "Right."

For the rest of the night, they are utterly and completely still.

A/N: Personally, this is my favorite pairing in Twilight. I wish it had been explored a bit more in the books. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Next Pairing: Bella and Embry


	3. Silent Sentinel

Third Oneshot: Silent Sentinel

Pairing: Bella and Embry

Summary: "He's just glad for the sweet, worried sound of her voice as she asks for her best friend."

* * *

In his head, Embry knows it's wrong. He shouldn't fall in love with his best friend's crush or his archenemy's girlfriend, but still Bella Swan manages to steal his heart from inside his chest. She's strange and exotic and so forbidden it sends delicious chills down Embry's spine. He wonders how she can take his breath away with one smile, or how she somehow achieves to look adorable even when she's tripping. He knows his chances with her are pretty much zero, but it only makes him love her more.

It's a good thing Embry has always been good at keeping his thoughts and feelings locked up inside, or the rest of the pack would know already, and Jake would rip off his head. He doesn't allow himself to think of her often, and instead takes note of the little things, cherishing every moment when he can watch her. He wonders if Edward and Jacob know that she quickly brushes her hair behind her ear when she's nervous, or that she inhales slightly every time she enters a room. He knows her favorite shampoo is strawberry and that she wears a lip-gloss that smells of raspberries. Embry is Bella's mute guard, her silent sentinel.

She doesn't know that he watches over her carefully whenever she crosses the border into La Push, and Jake is too distracted by her that he doesn't realize Embry's near. He makes sure she safely makes the switch from werewolf to vampire or vice versa.

He figures it's Bella's strange helplessness that inspires him to guard her so carefully, or maybe it's the fact that most of the pack at least has someone to trust or confide in. It doesn't help that his mom is pissed at him all the time and that he can't tell her the truth. After a while, Bella Swan becomes the only thing that keeps him going.

When Jacob leaves, she calls all the time, either him or Quil, and hearing her voice is like eating chocolate. She doesn't realize he gently cups the receiver in his hand as he talks to her, and he prefers it that way. She's engaged to her bloodsucker now; she doesn't need Embry messing tensions up. He's just glad for the sweet, worried sound of her voice as she asks for her best friend. Though a small part of him hopes for her affection, he's content with this. For now.

After Bella transforms, it's not the same anymore. He hates her. With a passion such as mild little Embry has never known. If unconsciously, she betrayed him, his trust, his love. He no longer looks at her with adoration, but with scorn. The worst is that he hates himself for having loved her. His heart has been chewed, swallowed, and regurgitated. The pain leaves deep welts, and he fears that the scars of his wound will never fade.

But ten years later, Embry is buying groceries for his aging mother. A sound comes from the aisle over, and he peers around to see a girl about his age sitting on her butt, surrounded by canned beans. A stream of curses leaves her mouth, and Embry blushes in spite of himself. She looks up at him and says irritably, "Well? You gonna help or what?"

At the first glimpse of her shocking green eyes, all else stops. It feels like all the gravity in the world, no, the universe, has settled on her wildly curly red hair and freckled skin. For a moment, they stare at each other. Then, a slow smile slipping onto his face, Embry kneels down to begin picking up cans.

"Sure thing."

She smiles at him, a glorious, toothy smile, and Embry feels the pain in his heart finally, finally begin to subside.

* * *

**A/N: OC insert there. I had to give Embry a happy ending. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight. **

**Next Pairing: Riley/Brie Tanner**


End file.
